Jisatsu
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: They all hate him. He killed her. It was all his fault and yet he wasn't even there. So how? How could he have killed her? There about to tell him. warning some ooc and suicide. SasuSaku


**AN: Ello wonderful readers. Please read, enjoy and review. This story is a 1 shot so please don't be expecting anything more from me :'(. Feel free to flame or compliment. W/e. Oh and pre warning character in this story may be kind of ooc but it's the only way it would work, and it also contains suicide so don't read if that kind of stuff upsets you.**

**oh and if you haven't guessed already i don't own Naruto but it would be awesome if i did. The things i could do :D, now without further distraction i present to you Jisatsu meaning 'suicide' j****ust so you know**

* * *

Her body lay lifeless. Her usual bright shinning emerald eyes had dulled to portray her death. That never-ending smile she held on her face for so long had gone and in return a frown had appeared. She had finally snapped, unable to handle the idea that he would never return and so she took his kunai and stabbed it through her heart. Her pain had finally gone away but at a great price.

The body was found a week after the suicide by her best friend. On first sight he had ran over and hugged her motionless form. He told her to wake up over and over again refusing to believe she was dead. She was though; her spirit had left this world and wasn't coming back. As he had picked up her body ready to leave he saw a picture lying just next to where Sakura's body had just been. A picture of their team. Suddenly he was no longer sad, instead he was furious. He lay the body down gently on the floor and picked up the photo instantly throwing it against the wall. The frame broke and the glass cracked into a thousand pieces.

"It's all your fault, I'll never forgive you for this Uchiha" Naruto whispered angrily before once again picking up the body of his teammate and leaving the house never to return.

At the sight of a furious Naruto holding the dead body of Konoha's cherry blossom each and every villager either gasped or cried, all feeling a sense of great loss. She had been the heart and sole of that village and now she was gone. When her closest friends found out she was dead they broke down completely. Even emotionless Neji felt distraught about her death. The Hokage was one of the worst; her drinking habits increased at the loss of what she considered a daughter. Eventually though she was able to partially get over it, for the sake of the village. Nobody took it bad as Ino though.

Upon discovery Ino fell apart. She stopped eating and sleeping for almost a month, if she hadn't been force fed she would have died. She had now lost her best friend twice over the same guy. 'Why was he so special? Why had she killed herself over him?' these questions ran through Ino's mind constantly, they started driving her insane. Finally after months her misery much like Naruto's turned to anger. No longer did she see it as suicide but murder. It was his fault; he had made her do it. He drove her into that state of depression. If he hadn't left she'd still be alive.

This hatred spread around and soon enough the whole village hated the traitor. Even fan girls felt hatred towards him. Everyone in the village had loved her and he took her away from them. Strangely they hated him more than even Konoha's biggest enemies. More than Kabuto, more than Orochimaru, even more than Itachi. To then he was nothing but scum. A guy that broke the village's spirit and left them in unbelievable sadness. All from the death of one young kunochi, Sasuke Uchiha had become the most hated guy in Konoha.

3 years passed by, the village still wasn't over the suicide. They lived their lives as normal but always mourned the day of the death. Nobody spoke her name as it left them all in utter despair. They tried to forget but nobody could. Whenever they peered up at a lifeless cherry blossom tree they were reminded. Not one single cherry blossom petal had grown on the trees since her death. They saw it as a sign that she was still unhappy, that she still couldn't move on.

On the 3 year anniversary of the death he returned. It was a cold spring day, the rain poured down heavily crying for the tons most loved girl as it always did on this date. Tsunade had been sitting in her office doing paper work when the news arrived. Two ANBU ran into the office being greeted by an already pissed of Hokage.

"He's coming towards the village Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has returned." One of the ANBU members told her. Tsunade peered at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Get every ANBU member out there now, stop him entering the village. He's not to set 1 foot through that gate. Wait for me to arrive. I need to be the 1 to tell _them_. Understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They replied before scattering off to fill their duties.

Tsunade got up from her chair and left the office to find Ino and Naruto. Both needed this opportunity. Both needed to face him and rid themselves of their anger. It didn't take long t find them both and after explaining they all charged off to the village entrance to greet their **old **friend. They arrived to find practically the whole village their, all glaring daggers at the approaching man, who looked completely confused. The crowd split to let the 3 pass through to the front where the rest of their friends and teachers stood. As they arrived to the front Sasuke stopped. On seeing Naruto his frown turned into a half smirk that was quickly wiped off his face when he saw the anger filling his friends eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have no reason to be anywhere near this village." Tsunade said calmly, even though she wanted to rip head off at his moment in time.

"I know I've done wrong Tsunade-hime but this is my home either way. I know your angry at me for leaving and going off with Orochimaru but I seek your forgiveness. I want to make it up to you and return to the village." Sasuke said politely.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Your unwelcome here, this can no longer be your home Sasuke." Tsunade told him.

"Hokage-sama I'll do anything for you to let me back. I made the wrong choice when I left, I want to make up for it. I want to make it up to everyone in the village" Sasuke said as he peered around at the crowd looking for a certain face in particular.

"Too late for that. You can never make it up to us. I agree you made a wrong choice and now you have to live with the consequences. Now I want you to leave before we a forced to kill you, after all you are an s-class criminal." Tsunade told him.

"I killed them all, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Itachi, team Hebi. I killed all of them to show my loyalty to the village. Please if you won't forgive me at least give me a chance." Sasuke pleaded.

"Like you gave her a chance." Naruto yelled at him, no longer being able t contain his anger. "You're a traitor, a bastard and worst of all you're a murderer. You killed her. You took her away from us. You don't deserve a chance, you don't even deserve life."

"That's quiet enough Naruto" Tsunade told him. He shut up instantly, however Ino started.

"He's right Tsunade-sama. Why are we allowing him to stand there infront of us, infront of our village? We should be attacking him, he should die for what he did. He killed her." Suddenly Ino's legs gave way and she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Shikamaru instantly ran over to her and started trying to comfort her while all the time glaring at Sasuke who was looking intensely at Naruto.

"I thought you understood, I thought you of all people would accept me back. I thought we were friends, closer than that in fact. Brothers." Sasuke said sadly.

"Your no brother of mine. Your nothing to me anymore, The friendship we had ending along with her life." Naruto said. He turned and walked into the crowd, no longer being able to face Sasuke without attacking him.

"Who? I don't understand what your all on about." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke? Sure it isn't just that you don't give a damn. You came here apologizing but there is only one person you need to apologize to, but you can't do that. Not that you would if you could." A tear ran down Tsunade's face as she said this. "I can't hate you anymore for leaving her. She was like a daughter to me, so special and because of you she's gone."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he finally realised who they were talking about. He know knew why he couldn't find her face among the crowd. She wasn't there. She was gone, buried far under the ground. She was dead. Yet they blamed him for her death. He didn't understand. He hadn't killed her. He would never even harm her, let alone kill her. Yet he was being accused of murdering the only person he ever truly loved. Not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"I didn't kill her, how could I? I haven't even been here. I haven't seen her since we were 12. I wouldn't kill her either way, she was my teammate." Sasuke defended.

"That's just it Sasuke. You weren't here and because of it sak…" that was where Tsunade cut off and began to full on cry along with many of the villagers.

"She died because of heartbreak Sasuke." A new voice belonging to Kakashi, his old sensei said. "She didn't tell anyone, she didn't show anyone but she was dying inside. For years she held onto the hope that you would return, yet you never did. She gave up. She couldn't stand the pain she felt and so she got rid of it. She went to your house and found one of your old kunai's. She stabbed herself through the heart. Surely you can understand why were all so angry with you."

"I understand." Sasuke turned around ready to leave, he could feel pain in his heart. The pain was worse than anything else he had ever felt, and he knew exactly what it was. His heart had broken from the knowledge that he would never see that beautiful smile he loved so much, or hear that annoying voice which he secretly loved ever again. They were right, it was his fault. "I won't come again. This is the last time any of you will have to see me. I'm sorry everybody. Please tell Naruto, and tell him he'll always be a brother to me."

With those few final words Sasuke Uchiha left. The villagers retreated back into the village seeking the dryness of their homes. Everyone pained from the memory of the young medic-nin who they all loved. However Kakashi stayed. He sat outside waiting for the return he knew would come. Surely enough a few hours later he saw Sasuke darting for the village wall to avoid being seen, totally oblivious to Kakashi's presence.

"It's not a wise idea to go into that village. It took all their will not to kill you." Kakashi said making Sasuke jump with fright.

"I have to" Sasuke replied.

"You have no idea where she's buried, if she even is. You'll be spotted for sure and when they spot you they'll kill you. They won't allow you a few minutes to just visit her."

"I have to try. I owe her that much a least"

"It wasn't completely your fault. Her parents died a year after your departure. That got to her too. It's also our fault for not realising how much pain she was in. We should have helped and yet we didn't. We took so much from her and gave nothing in return." Kakashi admitted. "Everyone just needed someone to blame and you were an easy target since she died with our team photo next to her, in your room. Everyone thought that must have been the only reason she did it. There distress clouded there judgement. Especially Naruto and Ino. Naruto found her. He still can't sleep properly her memory haunts him. He hates that he wasn't there to protect her; He hates that she died because she missed you. He's angry with so much that he can't work it out properly so he's blaming you completely. Ino started off angry at herself. She punished herself by not eating and she wasn't sleeping to well either. She needed anyone but herself to blame. Then she thought of you. Her and, well you know who, they fought over you so much when they were younger. It broke their friendship. She saw it as you splitting them up, and you did it once again by supposedly making her commit suicide."

"And what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I blame everyone. I blame myself, I blame you, Naruto, Tsunade, Ino, literally everyone. She was never treated right. I treated her differently from yourself and Naruto, and when she proved that she was equal to you both she was used. As I said before. Everyone accepted her help with nothing in return. Eventually it was bound to get to her."

"When did it happen?"

"3 years ago to the day." Kakashi told him. "I know you didn't mean for this when you left Sasuke. I want to help you. She's buried in the Uchiha cemetery, everyone thought it was only right since that's where she died. Once you get to the compound you'll be fine. Until then you're going to have to be careful. Don't be seen."

"Thank you Kakashi, you don't know how much this means to me." Sasuke said whole heartedly.

"You've changed" Kakashi mused. "Whatever you do Sasuke don't make too much of a mess in there."

Sasuke stared in wonder at his sensei, he knew there was a hidden meaning behind those words. Only he didn't know what I was. At this moment he didn't care much though. He got up and entered the village making sure he was unseen. He ran through alleyways, hiding in the shadows to make sure e wasn't seen. Is chakra remained hidden at all times so he wasn't sensed by anyone. Finally with a sigh of relief he made it to the Uchiha compound and slipped through the gate.

He made his way slowly towards the cemetery, probably out of fear. He knew that as soon as he saw the grave her death would become real and his already torn heart would break even more. On arrival he began searching through the graves looking for hers. It looked exactly as it had before he left so long ago. Strange since she had been so loved, he'd expected to get here and be greeted by a grave full of flowers. None of them had any though. Finally after a good 10 minutes or so of searching through family graves he came to the name he was looking for. She had been given a simple arched gravestone but upon it had been carved a cherry blossom tree and the writing:

**Loved by all**

**A great friend and teammate**

**She will be missed greatly**

**Our Cherry Blossom**

**Our Sakura**

**28/3/1989 – 3/5/2005**

As he read the engravings tears escaped his eyes. The first tears since the death of his parents. Tears he shed for her and her only. The women he had loved in secret for years. The woman he had planned to spend the rest of his life with. The women he had killed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have left you, I should have stayed by your side. I thought I was protecting you but all I did was hurt you. You had to suffer this heartache for years because of me. I'm so sorry, I loved you so much, I still do. I can't believe I hurt you so much. I didn't deserve your love at all. I'm going to make it up to you though Sakura. I'm going to end your pain, I'm going to join you. No matter what I have to do I'm going to hold you in my arms like I've wished to do for so long now. I'll fight my way through the depths of hell and the gates of heaven to get to you. We will be together. I promise. Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers across the stone.

He had wanted her to become Mrs Uchiha for as long as he could remember now and although she was dead to him that's what she was. They had been destined to be together, they would have been and so she was an Uchiha. She was his as he was hers and finally after 7 years he was going to end her suffering. Taking his Chokuto of his back he held it up into the air before bringing it down and plunging it through his aching heart. It didn't take long for his death to come. His blood ran from the wound seeping into the soil below him, running down to the coffin that held the body of his love.

Kakashi found the body he next day. He looked at his old student and a smile adorned his face. He had known before hand, when he had allowed Sasuke to come in that it would end up with him dead. It was the only way though. Now Sakura and him could be together in the after life and all the hatred which filled the village would stop.

"Thanks Sasuke. Make her happy" Kakashi said as he picked up the body and took it off to report the death to the Hokage.

Sasuke was buried side by side to Sakura. Strangely enough many attended his funeral. Kakashi had been right. By his act of suicide people's anger died down. They finally began to realise it wasn't his entire fault and some such as Naruto felt guilty for all they had said. True they still felt that little bit of resentment towards the young Uchiha but they could tell he loved her as much as they had. Maybe more. He hadn't meant for her death and he couldn't take finding out this wasn't an act of a murderer but of a friend, a lover.

A few weeks after the funeral a miracle happened. The petals began to grow. The Sakura trees bloomed to life, even more beautiful than they had been in the past. Finally the villagers could go back to normal knowing their friend and companion was finally happy. She had finally become his cherry blossom. No longer did she belong to the village but Sasuke. Though really she always had.

In time the unused Uchiha estate was knocked down, all apart from the cemetery. Nobody wanted to live in the houses built there, it was a place of misery and sorrow. The Hokage changed that though. She turned it into a park. It was made in the memory of the young couple, the Sakura Uchiha Park. Although not official she had finally gained that last name she had always wished to own. It took time and sacrifices but the village believed both Sasuke and Sakura could at last have that happily ever after in the next life.

* * *

**AN: so what did you think? Good? Bad? please do tell. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Have an imaginary lollypop for reading :D. Well thats all from me byebye xoxox**


End file.
